<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Web of Entanglements by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819210">A Web of Entanglements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lake House: The Annual Summer Glee Club Family Reunion [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reminiscing, annual summer family reunion, dads!Klaine, extended family vacations, glee club reunion, glee club second gen, parents!everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy Anderson-Hummel brings her long-term boyfriend, Milo, to the annual summer extended family reunion for the first time, and somehow, Extreme Song Charades turns into the former glee club members reminiscing about who hooked up with who, who dated who, who kissed who, and who crushed on who.</p><p>Milo is in for quite the experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Chicago Evans/Willa Abrams, Mike Chang/Alexandria Parkh, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tracy Anderson-Hummel/Emilio Alvarez, Valerie Lopez-Pierce/Oliver Puckerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lake House: The Annual Summer Glee Club Family Reunion [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Web of Entanglements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am FINALLY continuing this lake house series, and I am BEYOND excited. This little fun idea was prompted by ultimateship101 here on AO3!</p><p>Please, before reading this fic, take a look at my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818946">newly-posted guide to the glee club’s kids.</a> I created it just for this series!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god, are the games usually this intense?” Milo whispers to his girlfriend, Tracy, as they watch Tina desperately gesticulate in the direction of her team. Extreme Song Charades is an extended family vacation tradition: the first night of their annual summer reunion, everyone gathers into the large but still over-crowded living room and divides into four teams to attempt to act out the titles of various songs.</p><p>Tracy laughs, patting her boyfriend’s arm. It’s his first year attending the summer reunion, and it’s understandably quite an experience for the newbies. “Oh, yes. You get used to it. Don’t worry; only about half of the people here will give you crap for being the new kid.”</p><p>He cracks his knuckles dramatically. “Oh, I intend to blow everyone’s minds when it’s my turn. They won’t be teasing me when I’m done.”</p><p>Tracy merely raises her eyebrows, turning her attention back to an evidently struggling Aunt Tina.</p><p>The timer beeps, and she groans. “Oh my god, seriously? That should not have been that hard!”</p><p>“What was it?” Brooklyn asks. “I’m sorry, Aunt Tina, but I had no clue.”</p><p>“Blaine!” Tina rounds on her teammate, who jumps at the intensity of her exclamation. “We literally sang that song at our senior lock in! With Sam!”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not even on your team!” Sam pipes up and she waves him off dismissively.</p><p>“That’s why I’m not asking you!” She pauses for a moment. “But did you know?”</p><p>Sam shakes his head silently, and Tina sighs exasperatedly.</p><p>Blaine raises his hands defensively. “Sorry, Tina! Um, I’m trying to remember...”</p><p>“Ugh, oh my god, Blaine,” Tina groans. “I’ll just tell you. It was ‘Don’t You!’ We sang that while skating and riding around the school!”</p><p>“Oh, you’re right,” Blaine amends, nodding. “That’s why you were pointing at us... the whole time.”</p><p>She scoffs. “There’s only so much you can do with a title like that. Although, I am disappointed in you, Blaine. Probably your second biggest betrayal to me.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Blaine remarks. “And what, dare I ask, is the first?”</p><p>Tina crosses her arms as she sits back down on the couch across the room from him. “Mr. Schue’s failed wedding earlier that year. You said you would be my date, and then you ditched me for Kurt and the backseat of a Prius.”</p><p>A ripple of “oohs” and laughter echoes throughout the room, and Blaine rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Tina, I love you, but I will always choose Kurt and the backseat of a Prius over you,” Blaine pats his husband’s leg fondly from where he’s sitting next to him. “Totally worth it.”</p><p>Milo side-eyes his girlfriend amusedly, and she just returns it with a knowing smile. She’s had twenty-five years of experience with her dads’ embarrassing storytelling.</p><p>“Wait, how haven’t I heard this story?” Puck asks. “I know I was in LA during that wedding, but I heard about the rest of it. Did you do it in a car when you weren’t even together?”</p><p>“Ah, no, I interrupted them after Tina failed to,” Mercedes interjects. “I needed arm candy, and I would not have pulled them out of the car if they were even half-naked.”</p><p>“They were well on their way to that when I tried to get them,” Tina grumbles. “But I saw them leave the wedding later and go for the hotel rooms. And that was the start to an illustrious friends with benefits period in the lives of Kurt and Blaine.”</p><p>“Seriously, does everyone know about this?” Blaine mutters incredulously while Kurt speaks up.</p><p>“Hold on, we only became friends with benefits because we knew we would be getting back together eventually,” Kurt clarifies. “God, you all make it sound so scandalous. It wasn’t that big of a deal.”</p><p>“Well, I know that wedding was eventful for a lot of people,” Puck nudges Quinn, who rolls her eyes despite the smile that stretches across her face.</p><p>“Wait. I don’t really know if I want to ask this,” Oliver begins carefully, his arm slung around Val’s shoulders as they lounge close to his parents. “Mom, what do we not know?”</p><p>“Let’s just say Kurt and Blaine weren’t the only ones who hooked up at that wedding,” Santana quips, smirking.</p><p>Oliver glances between his mom and her best friend, his Aunt Santana, furiously. “Dad wasn’t at that wedding.”</p><p>Val sits up suddenly. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I was with Sam,” Brittany comments nonchalantly. “It’s cool. Even though Quinn and I never hooked up, I still feel like it connected the Unholy Trinity even more.”</p><p>“Hold on. Your Uncle Sam and Aunt Brittany dated?” Milo questions, and Tracy nods.</p><p>“Oh, just you wait. My parents’ glee club was borderline incestuous.”</p><p>“Our moms had sex?” Oliver cries, and Val looks positively horrified. “No. No. No. This can’t be real.”</p><p>Santana scoffs. “Please, honey. I had sex with your dad, too. Before I realized my serious dislike of dick.”</p><p>Milo’s eyes widen, and Tracy can’t help but stifle a laugh. “Aunt San is great. She’s a lot at first, but who isn’t in this family?”</p><p>“I’ve never been to a family reunion that is this interesting,” he replies. “I kind of love it.”</p><p>Tracy does laugh this time, kissing his cheek quickly. “You’re saying all the right things, babe. As long as you don’t leave me after this week.”</p><p>Milo scoffs. “You couldn’t scare me away if you tried. And your family can’t, either.”</p><p>“We could have been siblings?” Val exclaims, staring at Oliver in horror. “Oh, no.”</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes. “Okay. None of you could’ve been siblings. Like I said, Puck was pre-lesbian Snixx, and Quinn was a one-night thing. A great lay, but she’s hetero-flexible at best.”</p><p>Quinn tilts her head confusedly. “Thanks, San... I think. It was a long time ago, I wanted to explore, and I trusted Santana. No big deal.”</p><p>“I am... slightly uncomfortable,” Winnie says, and Brooklyn rubs her arm comfortingly. “But you know, it’s normal to explore sexuality, so —“</p><p>Brittany gestures to Kurt. “I remember when Kurt tried to be straight and we made out in his old basement.”</p><p>“Oh, and I kissed Blaine,” Rachel adds. “Funny how we kind of came full circle.”</p><p>“No,” Audrey deadpans, pointing at her aunt. “I am perfectly comfortable knowing that I’m a test tube baby born out of love. I don’t want to blur those lines.”</p><p>“Honey, that was ages ago,” Rachel assures. “And we were never in love. Just drunk and pining after different people.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, I don’t even want to think about that,” Blaine shudders.</p><p>“Blaine also had a crush on me for a split second,” Sam adds. “But, I mean, I was always second to Kurt.”</p><p>“I don’t really want to think about that either,” Blaine repeats. “No offense, buddy.”</p><p>Sam shrugs, but Rachel interjects. “Nearly everyone had a crush on Sam at some point. I dated him, Brittany dated him, Quinn dated him, Santana dated him...”</p><p>“Tina made out with him!” Blaine remarks, and Willa just sighs as Chicago gives her a fist-bump. Since they started dated, they haven’t heard the end of Blaine’s terrifying senior lock-in experience.</p><p>“Everyone was a little in love with Sam at some point,” Artie comments. “Even I was mesmerized by his baby Bieber hair.”</p><p>“It was cute,” Mercedes chuckles.</p><p>“And we’re forgetting about Puck’s conquests!” Santana says. “I kind of dated him, Mercedes kind of dated him, Rachel kind of dated him, Quinn had a baby with him —“</p><p>“Hey, we’ve had four beautiful children, together,” Puck interjects. “One of which was rightfully adopted by Rachel’s bio mom.”</p><p>Finally, Milo looks utterly lost. “Trace. What the hell happened in that glee club?”</p><p>“You’ll learn in time,” she sighs. “You’re lucky; my parents are the easiest to keep track of. Kurt met Blaine, Blaine met Kurt, and the rest was pretty much history. You don’t really have to worry about all of this other stuff if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I’m kind of... fascinated,” he admits quietly. </p><p>Lily, Finn’s girlfriend, leans close to them after overhearing. “That’s good, you’re officially past the stages of confusion, horror, more confusion, and amusement. The next stage is acceptance.”</p><p>“I thought I was pregnant with Artie’s baby,” Brittany comments, and Mike jumps in.</p><p>“I technically dated Britt, and I definitely dated Tina,” he says. “I bet someone could make a whole web connecting all of us by dates, crushes, and hookups.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re forgetting about the most embarrassing one,” Mercedes grins. “My crush on one baby Kurt Hummel.”</p><p>“Oh my god, and I pretended to be in love with Rachel to avoid coming out to you,” Kurt laughs. “Not the highest point in my life, I’ll tell you that.”</p><p>“I’m getting a piece of paper!” Rachel declares, hopping up from her chair. “We are making a connection web. I can’t believe we haven’t done it already!”</p><p>Numerous people in the living room yell words of protest, and Rachel sits back down with a pout.</p><p>“Absolutely not, Berry,” Santana declares. “If we ever want to pretend to be even slightly normal, we cannot have physically proof of that.”</p><p>“What happens in the lake house stays in the lake house,” Artie agrees. “I think it’s Dalton’s turn next.”</p><p>Just like that, attention turns to Dalton as he picks a piece of paper from the bowl, and Milo can’t help but whisper to Tracy once more.</p><p>“You should really make a TV show out of your family,” he jokes. “I think it would be a hit.”</p><p>She grins. “Sweetheart. We know it would be a hit. But that’s why we can’t sell it — fame would get to their heads more than it already has.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, yes, good times.</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know if there’s a prompt or idea in this series that you want to see written! I’m happy to do more with these kids and the extended family.</p><p>Much love to you all ❤️ Stay safe out there!</p><p>Find me Instagram: @insightful.insomniac</p><p>Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>